Hand-held power tools are widely used both in industries and at homes. Commonly known hand-held power tools include chain saws, hedge trimmers, drills (e.g., electric or pneumatic), power wrench (e.g., electric or pneumatic), saws and the like.
Such hand-held power tools are usually quite heavy and typically comprise a handle for holding the power tool at an operating level which is above the ground. When a power tool is held in a normal operating which is above the ground, a power coupled movable part, for example, a cutting blade or a drill bit, will protrude away from a user for engaging with an object distal from a user. The vertical operating levels of a power tool can vary significantly according to specific or instantaneous modes of applications. For example, a power tool may need to be held near the ground level or to be held well above the head of a user for overhead applications, for example, for trimming tall trees or for drilling holes on high walls.
A power tool is usually quite heavy and is usually ergonomically designed for use at a particular operation level above the ground level. A user always finds it very uncomfortable, and sometimes even awkward, to use a power tool at an operating level away from the operating level for which the power tool is ergonomically designed. Typically, such a level is usually very high or very low relative to the height of a user. The discomfort would become especially apparent and unbearable when a user has to operate the power tool for a more extended period of time, for example, for more than 20-30 minutes or even hours. Therefore, it will be highly desirable if there can be provided power tools which would mitigate the discomfort due to conventional designs of power tools as mentioned above.